La danse des langues
by invi-chan
Summary: Ban tente d'apprendre à Ginji à danser le tango pour une de leur mission. [Yaoi GinjiXBan]


**texte by lunacy4ever**

**traduction by invi-chan**

Danse des langues

Ban se demanda pendant un court moment ce qui lui avait pris d'essayer d'apprendre à Ginji comment danser.

"Ban-chan, gomen ! Je t'ai encore marché sur le pied, n'est-ce pas ?"

Il était presque minuit, et jusqu'ici, la seule chose que les deux récupérateurs avaient à peine achevé était de rendre les pieds de Ban douloureux à cause de Ginji. Cela devenait vraiment chiant, spécialement pour quelqu'un comme Mido Ban-sama, qui n'aurait pas supporté tout cela si cela n'avait pas été pour un peu d'argent...

"Ginji, concentre-toi, veux-tu ?" grogna Ban, ignorant l'air désolé de son partenaire. "Et arrête de rester là à me regarder bouche bée ! Lève ton petit cul et refais les pas !"

"Demo... Ban-chan... J'ai faim !"pleurnicha Ginji. "Nous nous entrainons depuis des heures ! Je suis teellleeement fatigué." Il détestait danser... il n'avait pas l'habitude de danser au Mugenjou. C'est certain, il avait vu quelques un de ses amis faire de la danse de rue... mais du tango ?

Ban se contracta nerveusement et fixa Ginji. "De quoi de plains-tu ! Je suis celui qui se fait marcher dessus ! Si tu ne te lèves pas, je jure que je vais t'obliger à le faire."

Ginji soupira de défaite et se leva. Il pensait qu'il pouvait mieux faire si Ban avait fait en sorte qu'Himiko reste pour les aider. Après tout, elle aurait dû être son partenaire de danse pour la mission de demain. Malheureusement, Ban s'était disputé continuellement avec elle et Himiko s'était mise en colère et était partie... Ban n'avait pas ravalé sa fierté et ne lui avait pas demandé de revenir.

Ce n'était pas que Ban était un mauvais danseur. En fait, il était plutôt bon. Seulement... danser avec Ginji était différent. D'une certaine façon, sa maladresse était contagieuse.

"Arrête de rêver, ahou !" cria Ban entre ses dents serrées alors qu'il étirait ses longues jambes sur le sol. "Je vais jouer la musique encore pour toi." 2h30 du matin arriva finalement. Paul les vira de l'Honky Tonk et les récupérateurs furent forcés de continuer à s'entraîner dans une allée juste devant le café. La façon de danser de Ginji ne s'arrangeait pas... et il en était de même quant à l'humeur de Ban.

"Pas droite, teme. Gauche. Est-ce que c'est si dur à comprendre ?"

Ginji hocha les épaules. Pourquoi est-ce que Ban lui crier dessus tout le temps... ce n'était même pas sa faute. "Ban-chan... est-ce qu'on peut arrêter maintenant ? J'aimerai aller dormir."

"Ginji." Ban attrapa ses mains et les mit en position. "Si tu fous en l'air la mission à cause de cette stupide danser, je te laisse, compris ?"

Ginji semblait au bord des larmes.

Ban soupira. Peut-être qu'il avait été un peu trop dur. "Je plaisante. Maintenant si tu voulais bien te concentrer..."

"Je ne veux pas." répliqua Ginji, retirant ses mains de la prise de son partenaire. "Je suis fatigué, Ban-chan. Et rien de ce que tu diras ou fera ne me fera redanser."

"Ginji !" grogna Ban. "Il y a une grosse somme d'argent pour cette mission !"

"Alors toi danse ! Himiko pourra bien s'en occuper."

Ban eut un sourire en coin. "Donc tu veux dire que tu veux faire l'autre boulot, celui de distraire quelques gardes du corps ennuyeux... avec Jackal ?"

Ginji devint alors très pâle. "N-non."

"Eh." Ban sourit, se sentant un peu amusé maintenant. Ginji semblait toujours avoir ce genre d'effet sur lui. "Ok, si tu ne veux plus de tango, alors très bien. Nous pouvons essayer quelque chose d'autre."

"Vraiment ?" Ginji rayonna, et se jeta sur son partenaire en une étreinte envolée. "Ban-chan, tu es tellement génial ! Vas-tu m'apprendre des danses de rues alors, hein ? En pensant à ça... est-ce que Himiko connaît quelque chose des danses de rues ?"

"Ahou." dit Ban, en le tapant sur la tête. "Qui a parlé de danse de rue ? Tu ne devrais pas sauter aussi rapidement sur les conclusions."

Ginji fit alors un air curieux, ses sourcils froncés. "Quel genre de danse alors ?"

Le sourire en coin sur le visage de Ban s'élargit. "Ca."

Prenant avantage de l'état de surprise de Ginji, Ban s'avança et pressa ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue se dépêcha d'entrer dans la bouche de Ginji, se frottant doucement et rapidement contre l'autre langue... comme un serpent commençant sa danse de séduction avec son partenaire. Puis aussi vite qu'il était venu, il se détacha.

"B-Ban-chan... !" bégaya Ginji, son visage rougissant comme une cerise rouge. "C-ce n'était pas une danse ! Ce n'était pas une danse du tout !"

Ban rit doucement, amusé par la flaque d'eau en laquelle s'était transformé Ginji. "Idiot. Bien sûr que c'était une danse... elle est appelée la danse des langues."

"D-demo... c'était un... un... un..."

"Un baiser ?" Ban s'approcha de nouveau du visage de Ginji pour s'amuser. "Oui, c'est souvent appelé par cet autre nom. Donc, préfererais-tu que nous pratiquions ce genre de danse ?"

Ban s'approcha et lécha délicatement les lèvres de son partenaire. "Ou nous pouvons reprendre le tango... Je pense que tu pourrais faire mieux qu'avant---"

"Iie !" coupa brusquement Ginji, pensant aux horribles pas qu'ils appelaient une danse. "Je---je---préfère ça, Ban-chan..."

"C'est ce que je pensais." murmura Ban, avant de finalement raccrocher sa bouche contre une partie des lèvres de Ginji, sa langue glissant dans toutes les directions possibles. Et cette fois, Ginji dansa avec lui.

Mon... quelle rapidité.

4h du matin vint enfin.

Ban haleta et laissa le visage de Ginji s'éloigner. D'une certaine façon, cela semblait être la chose la plus difficile qu'il ait jamais fait dans sa vie. Terriblement douce et désirables lèvres... elles étaient sensuellement attirantes...

"Ban-chan, pouvons-nous arrêter maintenant ? Il est vraiment tard... c'est le matin... ou pas loin..."

Ban essuya la sueur sur son front, respirant avec difficulté. "Pourquoi ? Tu es fatigué ?"

Ginji agita la tête avec toute l'énergie d'un gamin. "Non. Continuons à s'entraîner."

"S'entraîner ? Tu as maîtrisé la danse maintenant." répondit Ban, en l'attrapant par la chemise et en déposant un baiser dans son cou lisse et mince. Ses yeux brillaient espièglement. "Ginji, je pense que cette fois je vais t'apprendre de vrais pas..."

FIN


End file.
